Virus
by bandersnatchcummerbund
Summary: John's not feeling too well. Sherlock decides to comfort him the best he can. First attempt at a fic! One-shot.


_Sherlock, I feel horrible. - JW_

_Did you catch a virus? - SH_

_I think so; I'm freezing - JW_

_I can grab extra blankets from my room. Does anything hurt? Stomach? Head? - SH_

_No, I'm just absolutely freezing. Thank you, Sherlock - JW_

* * *

Sherlock walked into John's room, his arms draped with a couple blankets. "I didn't know how many you needed," he said, wrapping them around John, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Can I get you anything else?" John felt a shiver run down his spine as Sherlock's hands came into contact with his already freezing skin. "No thank you, Sherlock." John mumbled through chattering teeth.

Sherlock sat there, not entirely convinced John was getting better. He pulled the doctor against him, the blankets acting as an insulator between their bodies. "Sorry if this is a bit awkward for you, but it beats freezing, right?" He rested his chin on John's shoulders, almost in a cuddle. John was startled at the sudden contact. His immediate reaction caused him to flinch under the feel of Sherlock's warm body. "Thank you", John replied, and Sherlock nodded, worried for a second that John would pull away. He discovered it was quite comfortable holding John so close, natural almost, as if John fit perfectly into his arms. Sherlock had to remind himself that this was not supposed to be an intimate interaction. He rubbed his hands over John's cold arms, friction warming John. The sensations arising in John's body were unlike anything he had ever felt before. After the initial flinching died down, John began to relax. The rubbing sensation was comforting; he felt safe in Sherlock's arms. But wait, John wasn't supposed to feel like this.

Sherlock closed his eyes, feeling John start to relax in his hold. "Please, let me know if I do anything you don't like. I can also fix a warm cup of tea for you too, if you want me to." He murmured gently in John's ears, trying to be soothing and relaxing. He nearly nuzzled into John's neck, but felt that wasn't appropriate for this situation, so he reflected.

John rejected Sherlock's previous offer, "I'm okay thanks, Sherlock. I'd much rather stay here with you. I'd rather you than tea". After feeling Sherlock move away slightly from him, John thought he had done something wrong. "Sorry, Sherlock, have I done something?" John looked uneasy. "No, you're fine... I just didn't know if I was causing you to feel uncomfortable." Comforted, John smiled.

He eased back over to John, pulling him into a tight bear hug. He found himself burying his face into John's back, breathing in his scent. He closed his eyes tightly, hoping John didn't notice. It was getting harder for Sherlock to control himself, but he managed to keep himself from doing anything…for John's sake.

Breaking the silence, John spoke, his voice husky, "Sherlock, have you ever done anything like this before?" looking up at Sherlock, and gazing in his feline eyes for what felt like eternity. John let himself get caught up in the embrace without a second thought. Sherlock tenderly let his lips brush over John's neck, and he forced himself to stop. "No, I haven't," he said quietly, his voice dropping lower than normal. "I'm just trying to keep you warm, that's all." But of course, that wasn't all, but Sherlock couldn't say that. His flatmate would probably scream at him if he knew how Sherlock felt.

John guessed something was up, "Sherlock, is everything okay?" Sherlock tensed, "I..." He bit his lip, trying not to say anything. "I love you John," he blurted out against his own will. He gave John another tight hug and let go. John wouldn't feel the same, he knew.

"Sherlock, I-I, I don't know what to say" John was speechless, but he knew he couldn't let this moment pass. He pulled Sherlock closer. Sherlock gave John a startled look. This wasn't a rejection, which was good enough for him. He embraced John again, resting his forehead against John's cool shoulder. "It's fine. I'd rather you say nothing at all, than something you'll regret later."

"I don't regret a single moment we've ever had together, Sherlock" John realised that he felt the same way too. But he wasn't even gay! "You, Sherlock Holmes, are the best thing that's ever happened to me." Sherlock was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and found himself planting a delicate kiss on John's cold cheek. "I should be thanking you," he said. "You've changed me; improved me in so many ways." He laughed, thinking about how ruthless he had been before he met John. John couldn't agree more, "Mmmm, high functioning sociopath" John giggled at his own witty comment. Sherlock nodded, "Exactly." John was the one to realise that people mattered, that feelings mattered.

John lifted his head in anticipation for another kiss. Sherlock leaned in, brushing his lips teasingly over John's before settling into the kiss. He pressed firmly, not allowing John to pull away. John groaned eagerly into the kiss and could feel Sherlock's arms tightening around him. Sherlock bit at his lips, flicking his tongue over John's parted mouth. His grip tightened on John's clothes, as his passion grew more intense than he first expected.

And Sherlock had told John that he'd never done anything like this before. John inwardly laughed at that. Sherlock was amazing. Brilliant.

John pulled away slightly, hating the space between them. Yet he knew that this had to be done, "Sherlock?" He asked as he gazed into his best friend's eyes. Sherlock whimpered slightly, longing to be closer to John. "Yes," he asked, staring deeply back into John's eyes. He leaned forward, so their foreheads were touching. John couldn't quite believe the words that were about to tumble out of his mouth, "Love you, Sherlock". At this, John's cheeks completely flushed and he couldn't bear to look at Sherlock's reaction. Sherlock's eyes widened. "John..!" Why was his friend pulling away? He gently took John's chin in his hand, turning his head back towards him. "That's good, brilliant even," he said with a smile. He kissed John again, hugging his friend as he did so. Sherlock was very happy. "Really, Sherlock, I'm not even gay! Look what you've done to me!" John giggled yet again. This was the most precious day in his life. Just as he was forgetting about his ridiculous virus, a thought came to him. "Sherlock! No, you can't kiss me!" Sherlock laughed back. "I don't care if you're gay or not. Just as long as you love me. And I don't even care about your germs," he teased, eyes flashing with silent laughter. This time, he cuddled into John, resting her head against John's chest.

"I'm not gay!" John muttered as though he was trying to convince himself as well as Sherlock. "Forever?" John asked with a sense of naivety. John felt Sherlock's head bob up and down in approval. "Forever", confirmed Sherlock.


End file.
